Para mi Amada Hermione
by Prongs7
Summary: Harry esta harto de la nueva actitud de Hermione así que decide escribirle una carta donde le confieza todo su amor y cuanto la necesita.....REWIEWS


PARA MI AMADA HERMIONE  
  
Para la chica que me robo el corazón:  
  
Todos los días de las semanas escribo un nombre que no me atrevo a decir, la chica de los cabellos castaños. Mi amada. Mi perdición.  
  
Con tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente como el Sol a mi corazón dejas encado, tu sola presencia lo hace. Pero últimamente te has comportado mas distante, mas cerrada al mundo, te sumerges en la oscuridad y la depresión, sin saber que eso me lastima más de lo que tu crees, ya que no solo te quiero como amiga, sino como algo mucho mas cercano ya que te amo. Me gustaría ayudarte, que aceptaras mi ayuda que me dieras tu mano y así los dos juntos luchar juntos contra el mundo y poder sacarte de tu depresión.  
  
Crees que eres fea, que eres un fenómeno, que nadie te quiere, que solo te buscan para que los ayudes con los deberes. Pero no sabes lo equivocada que estas. Tu para mi lo eres todo, por eso te escribo esta carta para que recapacites, para que veas que hay gente que te quiere, que te adora y gente como yo que te necesita y sufre mucho con tu distanciamiento.  
  
Me gustaría que aceptaras mi ayuda, aunque ambos sabemos que aun con ella el camino seguirá siendo difícil, seguiría habiendo muchos obstáculos en el trayecto y demasiado dolor, pero juntos podremos contra todo y contra todos. Te lo prometo.  
  
Se que tu antiguo romance con él te dejo desecha, se que lo amabas, pero él solo jugo contigo y con tus sentimientos. Se que necesitas que alguien te ayude a superarlo pero tu no nos dejas ayudarte. Deja mostrarte mi amor verdadero, deja enseñarte a olvidar a ese patán, a mi lado te prometo que lo olvidas y vuelve a ti esa hermosa sonrisa que te caracterizaba antes, antes de sufrir esa depresión amorosa, antes de ser utilizada y desechada como si fueras un trapo sucio. Pero para mi tu eres mucho mas valiosa que todos los galeones del mundo, te aprecio mas que mi propia vida, hasta la daría por ti.  
  
Todavía recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, fue el momento más especial de mi vida. En ese instante supe que estaba enamorado, aun a mi corta edad lo supe, sentí esas mariposas en el estomago al verte, al oír tu voz y al ver tu sonrisa. Desde ese día te convertiste en la dueña de mi corazón, de mí ser. Ese día y todos los que e vivido a tu lado son tan valiosos y preciados para mí, no te imaginas cuanto. Pero ya no quiero callar mas, quiero que sepas cuanto te adoro y te necesito a mi lado.  
  
Me quieras o no quiero que siempre recuerdes que voy a amarte durante toda mi vida, aun así que a ti no te interese. Tu eres la única razón de mi existencia y entiende el verte así me lastima y no sabes cuanto.  
  
Creo que lo que mas me agrada de ti es tu forma de ser. Eras una mujer luchadora que no se dejaba vencer con nada y no conocías el significado de la palabra derrota. Claro hasta ese día que todo tu mundo se desmorono, llevándose consigo el mio también. Toda tu vida y de paso la mía, como dos grandes edificios que estaban bien construidos, pero de repente llega un gran temblor demasiado fuerte y derrumba a uno y luego el otro. Eso fue lo que paso con nosotros. Él te destruyo a ti y tú me destruiste a mí. Solo contéstame ¿Por qué te comportas así? Nunca lo habías echo que yo recuerde. Pero los tiempos cambian y las formas de pensar y ser también a veces para bien, a veces para mal. Supongo que eso pasó contigo, pero desgraciadamente fue para mal.  
  
Te quedas estancada en tu pasado, donde la vida era más fácil, donde tu vida era color de rosa y eso no se vale, debes luchar, luchar por tu futuro, luchar por tu vida y por la mía. Te angustia que las personas no te entiendan, te angustia que te critiquen, que te molesten, que te intimiden, pero lo peor es que no haces nada para defenderte, esa no eres tú. Te lo digo has cambiado y mucho. Ya no eres aquella dulce pero a la vez valiente chica que conocí aquel primero de agosto en que comenzamos nuestro primer año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
  
Las personas no te comprenden y te hacen llorar, llorar por horas y horas sin consuelo alguno. Pero tú no comprendes que jamás estarás sola. Solo recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites. No importa que llueva, que truene que nieve, siempre estaré disponible para ti. Cuando el sientas que tu alma esta perdida y sola y que vagabundea por el mundo dejante a ti como un muerto viviente sin sentimiento alguno, sin corazón. Cuenta conmigo amor para sacarte de esa terrible depresión y devolverte esa personalidad que tanto adoro de ti y que tanto necesito que regrese. Me hace mucha falta. Espero con esta breve carta comprendas.  
  
Mi gran sueño es verme casado junto a ti, con una gran familia y sobretodo muy felices los dos. Sin preocupaciones algunas, solamente la de cuidar a nuestros pequeños hijos, que por ser tuyos serían preciosos unos completos ángeles caídos del cielo. Recuerda siempre te defenderé del mundo, yo contra el mundo y soy capaz de ganar la batalla solo por saber que tu estarías bien y volvieras a ser la misma chica divertida y simpática de antes. Como te extraño. Necesito que esta usurpadora que se hace pasar por ti se vaya y te traiga de regreso, a ti nuestra Hermione, la verdadera.  
  
Ahora el único momento feliz para mí del día es la noche. Donde te veo como siempre, como antes. Solo con una única diferencia en vez de estar al lado de él, estas feliz al lado mio, al lado de la persona que te ama con locura, aquella que daría todo por ti.  
  
Espero con ansía el día que recapacites y que los dos juntos de la mano saliéramos a dar un paseo al lago hablando sobre esta horrible situación como un simple mal momento vivido. Reírnos de todo, de nuestras tonterías, de nuestras bromas, de nuestros buenos y malos momentos. Siempre resguardados bajo la luz de la Luna gran testigo de nuestro amor y las estrellas nuestras protectoras.  
  
Bueno mí amada hasta aquí llega mi carta espero recapacites todo lo que te dije y recuerda bien esto que te voy a decir: NO PUEDO VER A NADIE MÁS, PORQUE LA ÚNICA QUE ME INTERESA ERES TU Y NADIE MÁS, TU Y SOLO TU. RECUERDALO.  
  
Siempre tuyo:  
  
Harry James Potter  
¿Y bien? Que les pareció buena, mala ustedes dicen. Si ya se que es corto pero se me ocurrió así de repente espero les guste y me dejen un REWIEW por favor.  
  
P.D: Para aquellos que leyeron hay que Saber Perder y me dejaron un rewiew muchas gracias creo que a petición de ustedes haré dos diferente continuaciones. Una la metería en esta sección de Harry y Hermione y la otra en la de Harry y Ginny que también tendría Hermione y Ron pero la principal sería la otra. Luego veré los títulos xDDDDDD infinitamente gracias por los rewiews. Nunca me imagine tantos =D thanks a lot. Bye  
  
Prongs.  
  
REWIEWS 


End file.
